


A new life

by Yunki_Namjun



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun
Summary: Namjoon has left a previous relationship, but the scars are still there.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 22





	A new life

In most of Jackson's relationships, he could have cuddles whenever both he and his partner felt like it, but Namjoon couldn't handle it most of the time, he could handle a side hug on a good day.

Namjoon’s previous relationship had been horrible. He hardly spoke of what happened, but from what he could tell, and what he screamed out from his nightmares painted a terrible picture. His body and mind was covered in scars.

Today was a good day so they were watching a movie while Jackson hugged Namjoon. Namjoon yawned while leaning in closer.

”Tired?” Jackson asked. He longed to kiss him but didn't want to scare him.

”Yeah, ” Namjoon blinked. ”I kept having nightmares about him.” his eyes grew cloudy. ”The anniversary is coming up.”

”Our anniversary isn't for another two months.” Jackson grabbed Namjoon’s hand.

”No it's when I met him.” Namjoon started to cry. ”He was so kind back then. But he started to insult me, and then he started to hit, and then he-” Namjoon became intelligible and broke down. Jackson held him while he cried. ”I love you.” Namjoon mumbled.

”I love you too.” Jackson put Namjoon head on his chest. ”He’s gone now. You got away and he can't hurt you.” Namjoon hugged Jackson before putting his head on Jackson’s lap. ”I’m not going to hurt you.” They went back to watching the movie until Namjoon went to sleep.

Jackson looked down and smiled. Namjoon was so beautiful, and Jackson was glad to have him. He picked him up-very gently, Namjoon was a light sleeper- and carried him to his bedroom. The couple didn't sleep together. Namjoon wanted to try it once but flinched whenever Jackson moved and gave up halfway through. ”I love you.” He whispered before leaving.

He was out of the room for five seconds until Namjoon was woken up by a nightmare. ”No! No! Stop! Let go of me!” He yelled.

Jackson re-entered to comfort him. ”Joonie?” Namjoon took several deep breaths instead of responding. ”Namjoon. Please speak to me.” Jackson turned on the light.

”He was...” Namjoon put his face in his hand. Jackson wanted to hug him but knew it would make things worse. Namjoon looked at Jackson. ”Would you love me if I wasn't a virgin?”

”Of course.” Jackson sat on the bed and Namjoon climbed up to him.

”I lied when we first met. I'm not a virgin.” Namjoon wiped his eyes. ”He forced me to do things. I'm sorry.”

”Don’t apologize.” Jackson wiped one tear.

”But I lied to you.” Namjoon hung his head.

”Namjoon, if I'm going to honest. I suspected that he did something like this.” Jackson sighed. ”I didn't want to believe it, but just kind of knew.”

“Please don’t leave me.” Namjoon hugged him. ”I know I'm defiled but don't leave me.”

”You’re not.” Jackson promised. ”He hurt you in ways I can't imagine, but it doesn't change you.” Namjoon let out a yawn. ”Do you want to go back to sleep?”

”Yeah, ” Namjoon laid down and tucked himself in. ”Don’t lay down next to me, but don't leave until I fall asleep.”

* * *

”How was your therapy session?” Jackson asked as Namjoon walked into the apartment. Namjoon just wrapped his arms around Jackson. ”Babe?” Jackson got worried.

”I saw him on the bus.” Namjoon eyes were hollow. ”He glared at me until I got off.”

”Did he follow you?” Jackson asked.

”I don't think so.” Namjoon started to sob.

”I’ll make your lunch.” Jackson hugged him. ”Do you want to relax in the living room?” Namjoon got out of the embrace went to the living room. ”I love you.” He called out from the kitchen. Namjoon didn't give a response.

Jackson made his lunch. He was about to bring it to Namjoon when he dropped a cup. It was glass so it shattered on the floor. Jackson sighed and swept it up. ”Namjoon’s here’s your- where did you go?” Jackson went to Namjoon’s room.

”Go away.” Namjoon whimpered from under blankets. Jackson placed the plate on the nightstand and left.

At night, Jackson was about to go to bed when Namjoon went into his bedroom. ”I’m sorry for hiding from you during lunch. I heard the glass shatter and I caused a flashback and I couldn't handle it.” Namjoon sat on the bed near Jackson's feet. ”I’m sorry, ”

“It’s okay.” Jackson assured him. ”I can only guess how scared you must be.”

Namjoon yawned. ”Can I sleep in your bed with you? I don't feel safe alone.” Jackson moved to make room for him and Namjoon took his place.

Jackson looked at Namjoon. ”If he shows up, I’ll protect you. I have swords.”

Namjoon shook his head, ”Fence swords aren't sharp.”

”He doesn't need to know that.” Jackson joked. Namjoon hugged him. ”But I will protect you.”

* * *

_Jackson first met him at a 24-hour diner around midnight. Jackson had gotten off his night shift, and his eyes went to the nervous guy in the corner._

_”Sir, ” Jackson walked up to him. ”Are you okay?_ ”

_”I left my boyfriend, and I don't know what to do.” He wiped his bloody nose, ”I’m Namjoon by the way.”_

_”I’m Jackson.” He forced a smile. ”Would you like me to find shelters for you live at? I can even visit you to make you comfortable.”_

_”Yes, ” Namjoon looked at his coffee._

_And so it was, despite his busy schedule, Jackson visited him. Namjoon would talk about how he used to be a writer until his boyfriend made him quit. He told him about ideas he had for stories._

_Two months into these visits, Jackson decided to invite him to live in his guest room. The romance bloomed from their._

* * *

Jackson’s thoughts were stopped by Namjoon’s snores. He had such beautiful snores. Jackson kissed him and went to sleep.


End file.
